


Weekend at Sergio's

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Creepy Doll, Gen, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Nursery Rhyme References, Sergio Needs a Hug, Sergio is jealous of his baby sister, creepy nursery rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Manny and Frida are invited to a party at Sergio's house, but they learned that why is Sergio angry.





	Weekend at Sergio's

"Dad! I'm ready!" Manny shouted. Manny was getting ready for a party that was being held at Sergio's home.

Manny wore a black tuxedo and matching shoes.

Manny's dad, Rodolfo knocked on the door of Manny's room, he opened it, his dad was wearing his black suit. 

"Alright, mijo, Frida's just arrived!" He said.

"Really dad! That sounds awesome!" Manny replied happily. Manny then ran out of his room and down the stairs, when he got to the door, he saw that it was open, and there was Frida Suarez.

Frida was wearing a green dress.

"Hi Frida"

"Look Manny...Are you sure you wanna go to Sergio's party?" Frida said.

"Yeah, he did invite us and everything!" Manny replied.

Manny and Frida had known each other ever since they were little.

At Sergio's house, a door bell is heard.

"Sergio open the door"

"I'm coming Mother!"

Sergio opens the door.

"Hello Manny Hey Frida"

They see a woman with brown hair, brown eyes and pearl earrings.

"Hi Sergio you need to take care of your baby sister."

Sergio growls.

Manny and Frida see a baby girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. 

"Awww"

But she sneezes.

Sergio growls.


End file.
